Vertical Running
by LightLeadingMe
Summary: Because maybe Fat Amy's theory of 1 out of 10 women being a lesbian isn't true... Ambrey!


Aubrey Posen was in love with Unicycle. Her best friend was the only one who knew, but because of the strict Bella oath, she couldn't act on her feelings. She dated other boys while at Barden, but none compared to Uni. In the middle of her Senior year Aubrey threw the idea around that maybe it wasn't Uni's allure that made all her other relationship fails. Maybe it was the fact that none of those other boys were the actually a girl.

She didn't want to admit to the fact that she was attracted to girls. She had dated boys all her life and she was head over heels for one boy in particular that she couldn't have, why would she even think about girls? It wasn't until a certain blonde Australian came into her life that she really realized how much she was attracted to women.

Fat Amy was gorgeous - huge hazel eyes, luscious thick lips just daring to be kissed, plump breasts, amazing curves - Aubrey was practically drooling at the mouth whenever she thought about the Aussie. Of course, Aubrey kept all of her thoughts to herself - not even Chloe knew her roommate had the hots for one of their newest recruits. And Chloe knew _everything_ about Aubrey.

When Aubrey saw Fat Amy beating the shit out of some old acapella dudes after their first performance she felt a tingly feeling in the pit of her stomach. She actually was short of breath and she found herself biting her lip in lust. When the Trebelmaker's trophy was thrown threw the windows and Amy took off screaming, "vertical running! I'm vertical running!" Aubrey went after her.

She found her halfway down the street leaning against a neighbor building, clutching her chest as she took in deep breaths. Aubrey jogged up to her in her high heels, out of breath herself.

"Just where," Aubrey huffed, "do you think you would run to?"

"I don't know," Amy laughed. "As long as I was away from there."

Aubrey leaned against the brick building next to Amy, their shoulder's brushing slightly. They stood in a comfortable silence for a bit as their heart rates slowed down to normal. "You were great tonight," Aubrey told her.

"Yeah?" Amy asked, glancing at the taller blonde. "Despite the fact that I didn't do the solo the way you wanted?"

"Despite the fact that you got hit with flying Mexican food only 30 minutes prior."

Aubrey could almost feel the shift of mood go from lighthearted to tensed. She glance at Amy's red face, though, she wasn't sure it was the running she just took part in.

"Fucking asshole," the Aussie mumbled. Aubrey mentally took a note that Amy's accent was a lot thicker when she was mad. "Just what did he think throwing a burrito at me would accomplish? Like I'm not going to kick his ass later?"

"He wanted to throw you off your game," Aubrey shrugged. "He wanted to throw us all off our game. Bumper's a child, Amy. An immature little monkey." Amy let out a snort of laughter at that and Aubrey smiled at the sound. "It didn't work though. We sounded amazing tonight - you were amazing."

Amy looked up at her with a giant grin on her face and Aubrey got that same feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Thanks, Aubrey," Amy said. "I know I didn't do it as we rehearsed like you wanted, so it means a lot to me that you say that."

"Reallly?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah," Amy giggled. "You're our fearless leader, a compliment from you is insanely rare."

At that, Aubrey looked down at her feet. "I know I'm not great with words and you all think I'm an uptight bitch who only cares about acapella and-"

"Whoah whoah whoah, slow down there," Amy interrupted. "I don't think you're an uptight bitch at all."

Aubrey's head snapped up so quick Amy was sure she could have gotten whiplash. "You don't?"

"No, why would I judge someone for their passion?" Amy asked her. "You shouldn't ever mask your true feelings because you're afraid of how other people will react. If you want something then go for it and fuck anyone who says diff-"

Aubrey grabbed Amy's face in her hands and pressed her lips against the shorter woman's before she could even finish her sentence. Amy's eyes opened wide on their own accord and her entire body stiffened. Aubrey was persistent in her kissing though, and within a few seconds, Amy found herself kissing the Bella leader back. Aubrey tilted her head to the side and slid her tongue past Amy's opening lips. Only when they needed to breathe did they part, Aubrey backing up and biting her lip nervously while Amy didn't move, her eyes still closed from the heated kiss.

"What," Amy slowly opened her eyes to stare at Aubrey. "What just happened?"

"I - I kissed you," Aubrey answered, rubbing her arm out of nervous habit.

"Why?"

Why? Why did she kiss her? Because she always wants to kiss her? Because she was just utterly kissable in that moment? Because she had been agonizing, _agonizing_ for months over the idea of kissing her? The list went on and it wan't until Aubrey heard Amy say her name to get her attention that she realized she hadn't actually answered the confused Freshman.

"I'm sorry, I just - I really like you - like _really_ , and I haven't ever liked a girl before like this and you were going on about forgetting what other think and just go for it so I did and oh my God I've ruined everything I'm so sorry!"

She turned and started running. She had no clue where she was running, her vision was completely blurred by her tears, but she kept going, ignoring Amy's yelling behind her. She ran past the officer putting Beca into the back of his car, past the bus that got them to the competition, past Chloe and the rest of the Bella's who looked incredibly confused, just away from everything until the blisters from her shoes hurt too much and her lungs felt like they were going to explode.

She slumped against someone's car and started sobbing. How could she be so stupid? Why couldn't she keep her toner in her pants? Of course Amy didn't like her like that. Amy was either sleeping with Bumper at this point or planning to sleep with him. Okay, the whole throwing a burrito thing at your lover thing didn't make sense... and come to think of it, Amy didn't yell at her for being a psycho lesbian after she kissed her and, wait a minute, Amy kissed her back! How opposed could Amy be if she actually kissed her back and let Aubrey shove her tongue down her throat?

And that's when she heard it - Amy's boisterous voice screaming Aubrey's name in the distance.

"- too fucking fast, bitch!"

Aubrey let out a laugh, sniffling and wiping her eyes with her Bella neckerchief. Amy made her way over to the blonde and tried to breathe normally. Cardio twice in half an hour? Not okay.

"Why did you run?" Amy asked. "You know how much I hate running."

"I'm sorry," Aubrey croaked out, her voice hoarse between the running and the crying. "About everything. I shouldn't have kissed you. I know you don't like me like that."

"Who said?"

Aubrey looked up from the ground at the shorter woman. "Aca-scuse me?"

With a crooked grin, Amy stepped forward and captured Aubrey's lips with her own. Aubrey gasped and Amy took the opportunity to slide her tongue in and explore the depths of the singer's mouth. Her hands danced down Aubrey's arm to her hands, lacing their fingers together as Aubrey kissed her back fiercely. Amy pulled back and looked up at the Bella's leader.

"Aca-believe it."

* * *

 **THE END. I DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS IS. AT ALL. BUT. I WROTE IT. SOOOOO REVIEW PLEASE. GOOD OR BAD.**

 **I'm writing the final chapter to Lullaby so that should be posted soon, but I just need to crank out this Ambrey story. :)**


End file.
